gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Martin Lawrence
Martin Fitzgerald Lawrence[2] (born April 16, 1965) is an American actor, film director, film producer, screenwriter, and comedian. He came to fame during the 1990s, establishing aHollywood career as a leading actor, most notably the films Bad Boys and Bad Boys II. Lawrence has acted in numerous movie roles and starred in his own television series, Martin, which ran from 1992 to 1997 on Fox. Lawrence was originally attatched to play Damon Henderson , the Green Galaxy Ranger, in the 2013 Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (film) reboot but that reboot was cancelled and instead as another Green Galaxy Ranger Browne Jones in Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground . Early life Lawrence was born Martin Fitzgerald Lawrence in Frankfurt am Main, Hesse, Germany on April 16, 1965 to American parents. He was given his first name after civil rights leader Martin Luther King, Jr. and his middle name after U.S. President John F. Kennedy.[2] His father, John Lawrence, served in the U.S. Military.[2] After his parents divorced when he was eight,[3]Lawrence rarely saw his father, who worked as a police officer at the time.[4] His mother, Chlora (née Bailey), began working several jobs to support her family.[5][6] During his teen years, Lawrence excelled at boxing.[2] He lived in Maryland, and attended Thomas G. Pullen School of Creative and Performing Arts (Landover, Maryland), Fairmont Heights High School (Fairmount Heights, Maryland), Eleanor Roosevelt High School,[2] and also Friendly High School in Fort Washington, Maryland, becoming a Mid-Atlantic Golden Gloves boxing contender. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=2 editCareer Lawrence moved to Los Angeles and found his way to the legendary Kings Wood comedy club. Shortly after appearing at the Wood, he won a performance spot on Star Search, a popular show in the United States.[2] He did well on the show and made it to the final round before ultimately losing. However, executives at Columbia TriStar Television saw Martin's performance and offered him the role of "Maurice" on the television sitcom What's Happening Now!!; this was his first acting job.[2] Upon cancellation of that show, Lawrence found bit parts in various films and television roles. His breakthrough role was as Cee in the Spike Lee film Do the Right Thing. Other roles followed in films such as the House Party series and the Eddie Murphy vehicle''Boomerang. During this period, entertainment mogul Russell Simmons selected him to host the groundbreaking series ''Def Comedy Jam on HBO. Def Comedy Jam gave many comedians (including Chris Tucker, Dave Chappelle, Bernie Mac and Cedric the Entertainer) mainstream exposure. During his stint with Def Comedy Jam, Lawrence appeared in his own hit series, Martin, which aired on Fox TV.[2] The show ran from 1992 to 1997 and was an enormous success. "Martin" was the flagship of Fox's Thursday-night line-up, which drew millions of viewers away from NBC's "Must See TV" line-up. He hosted Saturday Night Live on February 19, 1994, where he made crude remarks about women's genitaliaand personal hygiene; the monologue was completely edited out of NBC reruns and syndicated versions, and Lawrence was banned from the show for life. "Martin"'s ratings continued to skyrocket so much that Fox became more of a contender against NBC and came closer to being considered among the top television networks. Lawrence's Martin co-star, Tisha Campbell-Martin, filed a lawsuit against Lawrence and the show's producers for sexual harassment and verbal and physical assaults. HBO Studios settled the lawsuit so the show's final season could be completed. Campbell-Martin agreed to complete the season on the condition that she not appear in any scenes in the last two episodes with Lawrence.[7] No criminal charges were ever filed and the accusations were never brought to court. After Martin ended its run, Lawrence found ample work in comedy films. He often starred as the second lead opposite actors including Eddie Murphy, Will Smith, and Tim Robbins.[2] Many of his films were blockbusters at the box office, including Boomerang (1992), (also with him again in "Life") Bad Boys (1995), Blue Streak (1999), Big Momma's House (2000) and Bad Boys 2 (2003). He also starred in critical and box office failures including Black Knight (2001) and National Security (2002). Regardless, his salary steadily increased to over $10 million per film role. He continues to work in film, with such films as Big Momma's House 2, which opened #1 at the North American box office and grossed almost $28 million its first weekend,[8] and Wild Hogs (2007), in which he plays a bored suburbanite seeking adventure on the open road in a biker comedy alongside John Travolta, Tim Allen and William H. Macy. In 2006, Lawrence appeared on Inside the Actors Studio, during which Lawrence briefly brought back to life some of the characters he'd portrayed on Martin. In 2008, Lawrence starred in Disney's College Road Trip co-starring with Raven Symone. This particular film was his first G-rated film. Even though it was his first film to be G-rated, it is not his first time appearing in a children's film. He previously starred in Rebound (2005), as well as a voiceover role in Open Season (2006) opposite Ashton Kutcher. At the 2009 BET Awards he appeared in a spoof movie trailer with Jamie Foxx for a fictitious movie titled The Skank Robbers that featured, respectively, their TV characters Sheneneh Jenkins and Ugly Wanda. in 2010, Fox announced that it was producing a film based on the sketch, featuring Foxx, Lawrence, and actress Halle Berry.[9] In 2010, it was announced that Lawrence would reprise his role as FBI Agent Malcolm Turner in Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son, the third film in the Big Momma's House series, which was released in 2011.[10] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=3 editPersonal life In the mid-1990s, during the filming of A Thin Line Between Love and Hate, Lawrence lashed out in a violent outburst on the set. He became increasingly erratic and was arrested after he reportedly brandished a pistol and screamed at tourists on Ventura Boulevard in Los Angeles.[2]He was also arrested at Burbank Airport for carrying a loaded gun in his suitcase. In March 1997, Lawrence was arrested again after assaulting a man in a Hollywood nightclub.[2] During August 1999, Lawrence slipped into a three-day coma after collapsing from heat exhaustion while jogging in 100-degree heat while wearing several layers of heavy clothing.[2] He recovered in the hospital after nearly dying from a body temperature of 107 °F (41.7 °C), his breathing assisted by a respirator. On July 10, 2010, Lawrence married longtime girlfriend Shamicka Gibbs at Lawrence's Beverly Hills home. The couple's daughters, Lyana and Ameria (then aged 9 and 7), served as flower girls. Actors Eddie Murphy and Denzel Washington were among the 120 wedding guests;[11] Shanice serenaded the couple by singing the Minnie Riperton classic Lovin' You.[12] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=4 editFilmography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=5 editTelevision *''What's Happening Now!!'' (cast member from 1987–1988) - Maurice *''A Little Bit Strange'' (1989) (unsold pilot) *''Hammer, Slammer, & Slade'' (1990) (unsold pilot) *''Private Times'' (1991) (unsold pilot) *''Martin'' (1992–1997) - Martin Payne *''Def Comedy Jam'' (host from 1992–1993) *''Love That Girl!'' (executive producer) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=6 editAlbums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=7 editAwards and nominations *Blockbuster Entertainment Award **nominated with Eddie Murphy for Favorite Comedy Team (2000) for the movie Life **nominated for Favorite Actor (2001) for the movie Big Momma's House *NAACP Image Award **'won' Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series (1995) for the series Martin **'won' Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series (1996) for the series Martin **nominated for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series (1997) for the series Martin *Kids' Choice Award **nominated for Favorite Television Actor (1995) for the series Martin **nominated for Favorite Television Actor (1996) for the series Martin **nominated for Favorite Movie Actor (2001) for the movie Big Momma's House *MTV Movie Award **nominated with Will Smith for Best On-Screen Duo (1996) for the movie Bad Boys **nominated for the movie Big Momma's House **nominated with Will Smith for Best On-Screen Team (2003) for the movie Bad Boys II *ShoWest - Male Star of Tomorrow (1995) *Teen Choice Award - nominated for Wipeout Scene of the Summer (2000) for the movie Big Momma's House *BET Comedy Award - won Icon Comedy Award (2005) Trivia Facts http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=8 editReferences #'^' Allis, Tim (1993-04-12). "Court Jester". People. Retrieved 2009-08-23. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-10 k''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martin_Lawrence#cite_ref-actors_1-11 ''l] Stated in interview on Inside the Actors Studio #'^' "Martin Lawrence Biography - Yahoo! Movies". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved 2007-03-26. #'^' Martin Lawrence Biography (1965-) #'^' "Martin Lawrence - Profile, Latest News and Related Articles". E! Online. Retrieved 2007-03-26. #'^' http://transylvaniatimes.com/chlora-lawrencecrandell-p1985-92.htm #'^' Marie Morreale. "Rebound: Old School Meets Middle School". Scholastic. Retrieved 2007-03-26. #'^' "Yahoo! Movies - Weekend Box Office and Buzz". Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved 2007-03-26. #'^' "'Skank Robbers': Jamie Foxx, Martin Lawrence to reprise drag roles". Catch. 2010-10-11. #'^' Heritage, Stuart (2010-11-10). [http://www.guardian.co.uk/film/filmblog/2010/nov/10/big-mommas-house-3-trailer Big Momma's House 3: once, twice, three times a fake lady]. The Guardian. #'^' Wihlborg, Ulrica (2010-07-10). "Martin Lawrence Ties the Knot". People. Retrieved 2010-07-10. #'^' "Comedian Martin Lawrence Marries Longtime Girlfriend". theroot.com. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martin_Lawrence&action=edit&section=9 editExternal links *Martin Lawrence at the Internet Movie Database *interview, 2005, BlackNews *interview, 7/03, BlackFilm *interview: January 25, 2006 on the Tavis Smiley show *Martin Lawrence HBO Stand-Up Special Videos Category:Actors